


Oxygen

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Clone Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Violence, X-EXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ‘Is he crying?’ Chanyeøl heard Chën mock him. His vision was once again blurred, but this time by tears. What did he do to deserve this? Why did his teammates like to cause him so much pain?‘Crying? Already?’ Chanyeøl’s heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces when he heard Bäekhyun’s voice echo through the large basement.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 206





	Oxygen

Chanyeøl felt like he couldn’t breath.

The clone could feel the cold hard floor scraping his back, along with several pairs of hands man-handling him as he regained consciousness.

His ears rang as he tried to sit up, confused, yet the hands pushed him back down to the floor.

He could hardly see. One of his eyes couldn’t open. All he could make out was several blurry figures slowly coming into focus.

‘Mmuh-‘ His lip hurt, had he taken a beating? That would explain the great pain in his head as his hearing and vision finally came back to him.

‘Take his pants off.’

Chanyeøl panted, utterly confused and disorientated. He looked up to see the figures above him, his heart clenching in fear when he did.

Suhø, Kāi, and Chën stared down at him. Their devilish grins made Chanyeol’s breath hitch. He shouldn’t feel so afraid of his teammates, but he’d been in this position before, and he knew what was coming.

Suddenly, he noticed that it was in fact Chën’s jewelled hands that were tugging down his trousers. Suhø and Kāi were holding his bare chest and arms to the ground.

‘Hhuh-‘ Chanyeøl desperately grabbed one of Suhø’s arms, looking up to the boss with a pleading look. Not again. Please, not again.

X-exo’s leader simply scoffed at the clone, his red hair shining in the dim light of the basement.

‘Don’t be a _baby_ , Chanyeøl.’ Kāi hissed, giving an extra shove to the clone he held beneath him.

Chën finally succeeded in yanking the pants off Chanyeøl’s tall writhing legs, leaving him in only his boxer briefs.

‘Ngh-no-‘ Chanyeøl struggled, he really did, but the strength of the clones above him kept him powerless on the floor.

His powers. Where were they? One glance over to his right wrist gave him the answer. A silver cufflet designed by the red force had been slipped onto him whilst unconscious. He could feel the loss of energy, the loss of strength to fight back.

‘Is he crying?’ Chanyeøl heard Chën mock him. His vision was once again blurred, but this time by tears. What did he do to deserve this? Why did his teammates like to cause him so much _pain_?

‘Crying? Already?’ Chanyeøl’s heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces when he heard Bäekhyun’s voice echo through the large basement.

Chanyeol gritted his teeth, twitching away from the hands feeling up his torso. Bäekhyun and Sėhun approached the group, their black and white hair contrasting off one another.

‘I didn’t think you’d break so easily, Chanyeøllie.’ Bäekhyun mocked him like a school bully, staring down at the half-naked clone with a sneer.

Chanyeøl was ashamed. His legs were spread, neck bared, tears falling. But what could he do, fight back?

‘What do you have to say for yourself, hm?’ Baekhyun crouched down, threading a delicate hand through Chanyeøl’s pink hair and petting him slowly.

Chanyeøl decided in that very moment that he hated the original Chanyeol. The original Chanyeol must have had feelings for the original Baekhyun. The red force must have copy-pasted this into Chanyeøl’s programming. Bäekhyun could be as horrible as he wanted to the tall clone, and yet Chanyeøl couldn’t help the butterflies in his stomach whenever he was near the other.

Bäekhyun _knew_ this.

‘Come on, what do you have to say for yourself?’ He repeated with a venomous tone, his face chain sparkling as he continued to pet Chanyeøl.

Chanyeøl heard a snigger from Sėhun. He bit his bottom lip to stop it from trembling, resisting the strange urge to lean into Bäekhyun’s touch.

‘Just... get on with it.’ He half-whispered, not trusting his own voice.

‘What was that? Suhø didn’t quite hear you.’

‘ _GET ON WITH IT_!’ Chanyeøl finally yelled, voice cracking, chest rising from the floor only to be pushed hastily back down. More tears rolled down his dirty cheeks as Bäekhyun got up.

‘Your words, not mine.’ He walked back to sit on a dirty couch with Sėhun, ready to observe what was yet to come. ‘You heard him, boys. Get on with it.’

Suhø and Kāi looked to one another, then to Chën. Chanyeøl screwed his eyes shut as he felt the trio begin to move around, taking off articles of clothing. There was no use running, not without his powers. So he just lay there, awaiting the inevitable.

‘Look at you, I bet you’re _enjoying_ this, hm?’ Suhø snaked a hand around the back of Chanyeøl’s neck, prompting the clone to finally open his teary eyes again. The leader had his large shaft exposed, holding it near Chanyeøl’s lips.

Chanyeøl opened his mouth, not wanting to face the wrath of an angry Suhø.

‘Yeah, take it all. _Whore_.’ The leader grunted, slipping his cock in slowly. Chanyeøl’s neck hurt from straining up. He gagged, several times. But Suhø continued to pump his shaft in and out slowly, groaning quietly.

‘ _God_ , that’s hot.’ Bäekhyun mumbled from across the room, Chanyeøl’s cheeks burned for some reason. ‘Sorry we couldn’t join in last time. Clearly, we were missing out.’

Chanyeøl let his leader fuck his throat as he felt Kāi and Chën pull his briefs down. Cold air his his member, but the humiliation of the situation kept it limp. The pair sniggered at his manhood.

‘It’s the same size as mine!’ Chën teased.

‘No, _idiot_ , just not hard.’ Kāi said.

‘Well let’s make it hard then.’ Chanyeøl could hear the smirk in Chën’s voice.

Before Chanyeøl could even process that statement, he felt searing pain as two dry fingers rammed into his tight hole. He screamed and clenched his jaw, resulting in a yell from Suhø. The two fingers immediately retreated, as did Suhø’s cock from Chanyeøl’s mouth.

 _‘What the fuck_?!’ Suhø shouted, clutching his manhood in pain. Chën and Kāi fell silent, moving back slightly. A chuckle came from the sofa.

‘Now it’s getting interesting..’ Sėhun mumbled. Chanyeøl knew he was in trouble. Now was a great time to run.

He stumbled to his feet, only to have his neck grabbed from behind. Chanyeøl let out a shout as Suhø dragged him to his knees. The leader continued to push the other clone’s neck to the ground, until his chest touched the floor and his back arched into a suggestive position.

‘Nngh- hyung- please.’ Chanyeøl grabbed at the hand gripping his neck. He couldn’t help but glance up at Bäekhyun on the couch, who’s blue eyes were dark with lust and cruelty.

‘You know, for a person so big and broad...’ Suhø seethed behind Chanyeøl. ‘You’re the weakest person I know.’

Chanyeøl heard his leader spit, and suddenly three fingers were shoved into his hole without warning. The younger clone wailed in pain, hands leaving Suhø’s hold on his neck to clench at his own hair.

‘You make me _so_ _angry_...’ Chanyeøl sobbed into the ground as his leader fucked him viscously with his almost-dry fingers. ‘I won’t be able to use my dick for _days_.’

It hurt _so bad_. Chanyeøl just wanted it to be over, but he knew there would be more to come from the others. He tried to relax his muscles to avoid too much damage. Suhø noticed.

‘Oh, what, you’re _enjoying_ this now? You piece of _shit_ , let me show you how it feels.’ Chanyeøl was flipped onto his back. His leader spread his legs harshly, head lowering towards the younger’s limp manhood.

Chanyeøl thrashed, panic setting in.

‘Would you fuckers help me? Do something _useful_ for once.’ Suhø yelled at Chën and Kāi. The pair scrambled to their leader, both finding a leg and arm to pin to the ground.

Suhø bent down, taking the struggling clone’s shaft into his mouth and _biting_.

Chanyeøl screamed and screamed until his voice gave out, writhing in agony. Blood was not drawn, but the pain was unbearable. The leader stood up and grabbed his clothes from the floor, leaving the basement in rage.

Chën and Kāi let Chanyeøl’s legs go, letting him curl up in pain.

This is was so _unfair_. Why did the red force even make him if he was going to live a life of torture and neglect?

The pair flipped him onto his front, and between sobs, Chanyeøl cupped his hands around his manhood to stop it from grazing the rough floor.

He shakily looked up to Bäekhyun, who simply stared back without emotion. Surely the original Baekhyun had feelings towards to original Chanyeol.. _Why was this so unfair?_

‘Ladies first.’ Kāi hissed.

What could only be lube was poured onto Chanyeøl’s sore hole.

Chën finished quickly. He always had too much energy for his own good, only caring for his own pleasure. Chanyeøl screwed his eyes shut the entire time, the short and quick thrusts punching sobs from his chest. His front scratched back and forth on the cold floor.

He could finally relax when Chën seized up behind him, letting out a series of high-pitched moans, and pulling his shaft out of Chanyeøl’s hole.

Kāi pushed him out of the way, grabbing the pink haired clone’s neck and yanking upwards. Chanyeøl gritted his teeth and let out a muffled shout as his back was brought up to Kāi’s front. Kāi was able to slide his cock in easier thanks to Chën’s cum already filling Chanyeøl’s hole. Chanyeøl no longer experienced the searing pain from earlier. It had now dulled down to an intense throbbing in his lower areas. It was only when Kāi grabbed his tender cock and _squeezed_ that he let out another scream.

‘Shhh. Don’t ruin it, you feel so _good_.’ Kāi left the abused member and clutched Chanyeøl’s chest instead as he chased his release. Chanyeøl’s cheeks burned in shame yet again when he remembered the full-frontal view that Bäekhyun was getting. He slipped his eyes open only to see the white haired clone direct Sėhun to join Chanyeøl and Kāi on the floor.

The youngest clone grabbed Chanyeøl’s hair and pulled him towards his hard dick. Chanyeøl made sure not to bite this time.

Sėhun and Kāi came at the same time, kissing above Chanyeøl. Kāi’s grunts were fast and high pitched, whereas Sėhun’s were drawn out and low.

By the time both of them had cleared up and left with Chën, Chanyeøl was lying on the floor. He shivered violently, staring into space aimlessly.

Footsteps approached him, and Chanyeøl jolted to sit up.

_Bäekhyun_.

The small clone was holding a... blanket? Chanyeøl raised an eyebrow weakly, awaiting whatever cruel game Bäekhyun wanted to play with him.

Bäekhyun crouched down and placed the blanket over Chanyeøl’s broad shoulders, shuffling around so he could sit behind the younger clone, letting Chanyeøl’s head rest on his shoulder.

‘Hurry up... I won’t be much fun when I pass out.’ Chanyeøl mumbled, eyes starting to drift shut.

Bäekhyun let a delicate hand trail down Chanyeøl’s abs, stopping at the clone’s red, hard, member.

Chanyeøl’s cheeks heated up yet again. He hoped Bäekhyun didn’t think he actually _enjoyed_ all that. The tall clone winced, awaiting more pain. To his surprise, Bäekhyun started massaging the tip of his dick. He gathered cum from Chanyeøl’s thighs, using it to help pump his hand.

Chanyeøl’s brows pushed together in pleasure, his hips twitching. Bäekhyun made an effort to avoid the bite marks that their leader had left cruelly.

Chanyeøl was so confused, but he was too lost in pleasure to care. He let out low-pitched whines, clutching at the older clone’s arm.

It didn’t take long for him to reach his climax. He was panting and rolling his head on Bäekhyun’s shoulder. But it was only when Bäekhyun whispered ‘Come for me.’ in his ear, that he was sent toppling off the edge.

Bäekhyun stroked his hair through his orgasm, watching him as he twitched exhaustedly.

When the aftershocks were over, Chanyeøl struggled to keep his eyes open. He was in so much pain, yet he couldn’t bring himself to fall into slumber. He didn’t want to lose the sweet embrace of Bäekhyun.

‘ _Why_?’ He managed to whisper as his consciousness drifted.

‘We’re not like the others, Chanyeøllie. I can’t pretend to be one of them anymore, not after seeing what they do to you.’

Chanyeøl wanted to listen so bad...

But he was so so tired...

‘You can rest now.’ Bäekhyun whispered. ‘But I promise you, I’ll get us out of here.’

Chanyeøl felt like he could breath again.


End file.
